Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubricating structure for a power transmission system that includes an input shaft, an output shaft and a transmission mechanism interposed between the input shaft and the output shaft.
Description of Related Art
In a combustion engine mounted on an automotive vehicle such as, for example, a motorcycle, it is known to use a supercharger for pressurizing and supplying an air to such combustion engine. In this respect, see, for example, the patent document 1 listed below. The supercharger disclosed in this patent document 1 is driven by the power of the combustion engine and makes use of a power transmission system including an input shaft to which the power of the combustion engine is inputted, an output shaft having an impeller of the supercharger provided thereon, and a power transmission mechanism for changing the number of revolutions of the input shaft and then transmitting the power of the engine to the output shaft.